


Hello Handsome

by Passionpire88



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, mentions of Quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Takes place before 100th episode





	Hello Handsome

It doesn't matter how you ended up in a janitor's closet with Noah Puckerman. It matters even less that you're in Ohio of all places. But he's hunky, his smirk makes your spine tingle so you keep kissing him. 

He shudders and moans when you take control. Clearly he is used to being an alpha male. But in this nasty little airport closet that smells like international disgusting, you are fully ready to show him a good time. “I...I'm late.” He mumbles, his breath hot and moist on your neck. You made the big bad dog drool. “I have to go...Q-Someone is waiting for me.” 

“Oh?” 

He untangles himself from you and blushes. “Yeah. I have someone I've been...sort of looking forward to seeing.” 

You cock an eyebrow. Whoever she is...he loves her. It's in his eyes and tone. “What's her name, Noah?” 

His smile gets more lovesick as he says: “Quinn. Her name is Quinn.” 

You nod and stand up. “Well you better get going then. Thanks for killing time for my layover.” 

Then that smirk of a boy who always got what he wanted appeared. He had to be in his late 20s. But that look was so high school. “I'll see you around, Elana.” 

You kiss his cheek and chuckle at his statement. “Certainly not in the Midwest, darling.”


End file.
